Dipsticks may be used to measure the level of oil inside an engine. For example, the dipstick may be inserted and the removed from an oil reservoir on an engine. The amount of the dipstick covered with oil may indicate the oil level. When not in use, dipsticks are commonly positioned or secured in tubes leading to the oil reservoir of the engine.